An Unlikely Union
by yamahadrag69
Summary: This is my first story ever put on this site. Commander Shas'O Savon must protect her system from an approaching Tyranid threat. In her darkest hour she finds an ally in her oldest enemy, Warboss Gutspilla. The two commanders establish a meeting and things get a little hot. I'm horrible with these. Just come in and see for yourself. OCxOC. Rated M for adult themes.


An Unlikely Union

by yamahadrag69

This story was inspired by… *cough cough*… well, that's not important. lol This is my first story ever released to the public so please be gentle! Constructive criticism welcome but no flames please.

Warning: This story contains a fairly rough lemon scene between a Tau commander (female) and an Ork warboss (I don't think Orks have females...), so if you're not interested in that then this story is not for you.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warhammer 40k. If I did I wouldn't be here, would I? lol

She still could not believe she was doing this.

Commander Shas'O Savon had been assigned by the Etherals to get the chaotic Laouron System under control nearly five years ago. She was selected for her unparalleled skill and refusal to surrender, and it was a fairly easy task considering the Imperium of Man had little presence left and the Eldar mostly kept to themselves, leaving the Tau settlements be. When she first arrived, she believed it to be a simple mop-up task.

That proved more difficult than first anticipated.

The planet of Lauoron II had a fairly heavy Ork presence. This WAAAGH!, as they call it, was commanded by a fearsome Ork Warboss by the charming name of Gutspilla. She thought outsmarting him would be simple, as most Orks are not that intelligent. Gutspilla, however, was different. His intellect, in fact, was his deadliest attribute in her opinion. Gutspilla was so clever, in fact, that she even adapted some of the tactics he used against her to combat the Imperium and Eldar.

For the past five years Warboss Gutspilla had been Savon's greatest threat. That was, of course, until she received word that a hive fleet of Tyranid was coming towards her system. A force so massive the humans and even the Eldar cleared out as soon as possible. She sighed to herself and let the back of her head hit the wall behind her.

"Commander! We are nearing the meeting area." said a voice over the P.A.

"Bring us in, pilot." she replied.

"Yes Ma'am!"

Savon felt the Orca ship touch down. She pulled herself up from her seat, as did her Fire Warrior bodyguards, just as the drop gate started to open. Her men came down first, then signaled the all clear. She hated walking in her bulky battle suit. Not to mention the breastplate really smashed her breasts into her chest in one of the most uncomfortable ways possible.

Finally she let her feet touch the muddy soil of Lauoron II. Her long braid of fiery hair began flinging about in the wind caused by the Orca taking off to the safe area. They had landed in a clearing just outside the dense jungles of the Mukwatta Swamps. 'Such a charming language the Orks have.' She thought sarcastically.

A group of six or seven Ork Nobz were standing around a poorly built tent. They growled at the Tau soldiers and gripped tighter on their shootas. It was easy to see Savon's Fire Warriors were on edge, too. Both groups had never been so close to one another without trying to kill the other, but doing so would break the agreement.

Commander Shas'O Savon was about to attempt the impossible: she was going to try and negotiate with an Ork.

She heard the sounds of an engine approaching the scene. Within seconds an Ork Wartrukk pulled into the clearing. More Nobz jumped down from the back. Bigger and meaner looking than the others. Their skin was a slightly darker shade of green, signifying they have been alive, and more battle hardened, longer.

"Dem Greyskins is 'ere, boss!" One of the Nobz shouted. The Wartrukk began to shift and rock about. Another Ork leaped down from the vehicle onto the muddy soil. Savon tensed up even more at the sight of him.

Warboss Gutspilla was much larger than any other Ork she had crossed paths with. His green flesh was littered with battle scars and easily two or three shades darker than the Nobs he came with. A large choppa sat on his belt just below his burly left arm. Across from it was a twin linked shoota mounted directly to his arm. To any sentient being in the galaxy he resembled nothing more than a mindless, bloodthirsty, warmongering savage.

And yet, Savon had to admit he had a sort of nobility to him. She had seen millions of Orks in her day, and he was definitely different. Perhaps it was how he did not slouch over as much other Orks, but rather stand to nearly his full height. It may have been how his teeth seemed oddly straight compared to the others, at least the two she could see over his Red Iron Gob. He simply radiated a form of intellect she had never seen an Ork show.

Still, Savon remained on guard. He was still an Ork, and that made him dangerous none the less.

Gutspilla and his Nobz approached Savon and her troops. His boots produced loud squashing noises in the mud that rumbled the ground. She had to crane her neck to look him in the eye. His eye shimmered wit down on her, while his bionic eye produced a sharp red glare in her eyes.

Savon cleared her throat before speaking. "Warboss Gutspilla, I've hunted you across this sector for years. I never thought I would be here, negotiating with you." She crossed her arms and a small grin catches the sight of her mouth at having finally meeting her long standing opponent.

Gutspilla growled and clenched his jaw. "I ain't got much choice, blueskin. Dem bugz is comin', and if we don't do sumfin den theyz gunna crush us all."

"Which is why we're here. To negotiate a mutually beneficial outcome."

He chuckled a bit. "Keep dem fancy werdz ta yaself. Ain't nobody tah impress 'ere." He looked over at the Fire Warriors aimed at him and huffed. "Leave yer boyz out ere. Me boyz got some itchy trigga fingas."

Without taking her eyes off of him Savon whispers an order in tau'n and the soldiers lower their weapons and stand at attention. She cannot stop her eyes from traveling up and down his rippling body. "True, the hive fleet will be approaching in days, and I need you. The humans left in fear and the eldar have vanished, but you, you remain. And as much hell as we have caused each other you are the best opponent I have ever faced, and my people's best hope for survival."

His good eye sparks with interest. He waves his massive arm and his Orkz step back. "Yew not bad yerself. I've had some good fights in my dayz, but I ain't never had as much fun stompin' round ere. Hehehe." His bionic eye shot out actual sparks, causing his head to jerk and his hand to come up and tap it.

Gutspilla motioned to the tent and awaited her reaction. Savon turned and started for the structure. She could hear his stomping behind her as he followed her. They entered the tent to find only a slab of rock sitting in the center. A scrawl of paper was spread across the top.

Once she arrived inside the tent she resumed speaking. "You know, none of the military advisers believed you were capable of the things you did. I was the only person in the tau empire who took you seriously. I even adopted some of your tactics for my war with the humans."

Gutspilla chuckled as he walked past her to the table. "Yews a good fight, blueskin. Most of dem tau is too skrawy, snappin' like twigs. Iz seen eatin' squigs tougher den dem. But not yew." He turned around to look at the Tau commander with a sly smirk. "Yew got gutz, blueskin. I like dat."

Savon smiled at the Ork "And you have brains greenskin, which I spent five years trying to tell my council. Now, shall we negotiate? Even with us allied we might not survive this invasion."

"Aye. Wez gotta get ready fer stompin!"

As a show of good faith, Gutspilla detached the Kustom Shoota from his left arm and set it on the map table. He pulled a cybork hand out from his pocket and slapped it onto the stump. Savon in turn powered down her ion rifles, causing them to tuck back into her suit's arms. He also pulled off his protective iron gob, revealing his bottom jaw to be the least scarred part of his body savor a small cut on his chin.

Savon walked up close to him, finally free to examine her once enemy. Her eyes travel up and down his body, looking at all of his scars, and feels an unusual feeling come over her. "Looks like we have more in common that we thought, Ork." She pointed to a scar going across her cheek.

Savon caught Gutspilla looking down at her body, but did not call him on it. Even with the bulky armor she wore he was admiring her nice curves. "Seemz so. Deeze 'ere marks iz a sign of me eksperience. Diz iz me home system, blueskin. I've pro'blay been 'ere longer than yew been alive."

For reasons she could not explain, Savon felt she needed to prove herself to the warboss. She unclasped her armor and let her breastplate fall to the ground, along with the armor on her arms and legs, totally leaving herself vulnerable to him. She took a moment to enjoy the fact that her chest was no longer smashed and then she held up her arms, revealing long burns branded to resemble tau letters traveling the length of her arm and into her clothes.

"I have gone through seven trials of fire," she explained. "On my world these mark me as a commander, and I earned these. I was born for this, Ork. My entire purpose is war, just like yours." She pushed her arm against his bare chest. Her arm was much smaller than his but still brimming with muscles. "This is my experience. She looked him in the eye with a hot blooded stare, not blinking.

Gutspilla let out a throaty chuckle. "Well look at dat. Not many tau got some grit on dem." His natural hand reached up and gripped her arm to pull it away. As his rough emerald flesh felt her surprisingly soft skin she felt the strange feelings intensify. She heard him growl quietly, but it did not sound like a gesture of toughness like before. He sounded… aroused. He met Savon's stare, matching the intensity before once again his bionic eye shot a spark that causes his head to jerk slightly.

"Yew ever take on an Ork wit yer bare 'ands?" the Ork inquired.

"Once," the Tau replied. "He tried to rip my head off in my first years as a fire warrior. I killed him in five moves, although he was much smaller than you." she relaxed her hand, allowing it to fall limp, and slipped it through his grasp. She grabbed his hands in an arm lock, gazing down at his arm. With hers right next to it, blue and green the two colors closest together on the light spectrum. "Harmony" she whispers to herself.

Suddenly it dawned on her. They were opposites, Orks and Tau. One was savage and brutal, and other other graceful and intelligent. Each of their strengths negating the others weakness. She suddenly realized that if things were different, if orks and tau could unite, they could take the entire galaxy. She looked up at Gutspilla with wide eyes, trying so hard to look at the cruel Ork not with hate, but with understanding.

"Heheh, soundz like dat ork was a wimp." Gutspilla laughed. He noticed the way she was looking at him, but was unfamiliar with the emotion she was expressing. Now that he knew his previous enemy was a strong, hot blooded warrior like him, however, he thought of how he could use a union between their forces beyond the Tyranid scourge.

Savon's hands traveled up his arms, exploring without her thought, feeling every scar along the way. It aroused her greatly, she found she had a need that she never knew she had. Her strange feelings began to accumulate in an aching in her crotch. She must have had a tell on her face, because Gutspilla smirked evilly, grabbing her by the wrists. "Anyone can gut a runty ork. I don't think yewz as tough as yew think."

He leaned down so their faces are close enough for him to feel her hot breath on his jaw. He whispered to her in a low, husky voice. "I fink I need to test just 'ow tough yew is, blueskin."

Once Savon knew he was getting on the same page she gave the most sinister smile she could muster. "Go ahead. Try it." She leaned in a bit closer to him, her eyes meeting his. "Greenskin." she whispered it, so quiet she didn't even know if he could hear it.

[[HEADS UP! THIS IS WHERE THE LEMON STARTS!]]

He shuttered visibly. Suddenly he lunged forward and kissed her. It was rough, and he forced his tongue past her lips to rustle around her mouth in the hopes of provoking her to fight back. She fought back with her tongue, throwing her legs around his waist as she fought his massive tongue in her mouth. The commander could feel so much power between them.

After a minute they broke apart. "Your teeth are in the way." She panted, trying to catch her breath. Gutspilla smirked. "What yew gunna do 'bout it?" Savon took it as a challenge. 'Game on, Ork.' she thought to herself. She balled her hand into a fist and punched him square in the jaw, knocking the giant tooth out. Before he could do anything she punched the other one out as well so there was nothing obstructing his bottom lip from the top.

Gutspilla only spit some blood onto the ground. "Yewz gunna pay fer dat."

"Don't be such a baby, warboss." Savon said smugly. "Your teeth grow back."

He growled and carried her to the map table. He dropped her across his crudely drawn attack plans. Before she could sit up he was upon her and used his superior size to make her lie back down.

His hand reached down to her taut backside and gave it a rough squeeze, causing her to growl at him. She was suddenly running on a primal instinct that she never knew she had. Her hands traveled to his pants as she gripped his Ork cock roughly. Savon was getting excited when she felt how big it was. The inside of her skin tight suit was getting slick. She unzipped it to reveal a well muscled blue skinned body.

He gazed down at her beautiful body and gave an aroused growl as his trousers fell around his ankles. "Yewz a right pretty lil' thing." he purred. "Let's see how yew handle a good Orky porkin'."

"Give it to me." she growled at him.

He gripped her by her thighs and started teasing her tau pussy. He watched as she squirmed beneath him with a perverse smirk. "Just so ya know, lovey, Orks don't 'ave a word for "gentle."

"We do but you won't hear me using it anytime soon," she retorted, moaning as his thick fingers rubbed her. Gutspilla used his index and middle fingers to spread her lips. Once his rough thumb slowly massaged her engorged clitoris she bucked against his hand and yelled out.

"Hehehe. Dis is gunna be fun." Gutspilla chuckled. She gives him an angry look of frustration. "Get on with it, greenskin, before I drown myself in waiting." Finally he positioned his fully erect member at her entrance and forcefully pushed in until their pelvises smacked together. He groaned at how tight her pussy felt around him. She let out a gasp of air as his hot cock pushed past her. She was not going to to show any weakness, she wrapped her legs around him and pushed him in deeper.

Gutspilla began a pumping motion that quickly gained force and speed. Savon's moans were punctuated by his Orkish testicles slapping against her ass with each thrust. She grabbed his hands and pulled them over her throat, wanting him to choke her. The warboss complied and clamped down on her windpipe while mercilessly pounding her pussy with such force the slab of rock they were fucking on started to rock along with their rhythm.

"Grrrrrr dis ain't yer first time I c'n tell!" Gutspilla said between grunts. She moaned in tau'n about how amazing his dick felt inside of her. "The water caste loves to sell ork sex slaves to discreet buyers. We have quite the fondness for you in the fire caste. We love a hard fucking."

"Hehehe. Once you go Ork, dere ain't no better pork." Gutspilla shouted proudly. He picked her up and switched their positions so she was on top of him. He gripped her by her voluptuous hips and starts bouncing her on his length. "Ride dat cock, blueskin!"

Savon gripped his sides with her legs and rocked back and forth on him. The ecstasy building up became more and more intense with each bob up and down. She brought her hands down to his chest for support. Her fingers clawed at his hard muscles as she rocked on his cock.

"Tell me greenskin, you ever found a race as good as us in bed?" she asked, giving him a sexy smile while she rode him.

"Hahaha! Ain't no one else in da universe can handle an Ork in da sack! I've taken lotsa Tau in me day, but all dey do is cry and beg ta go 'ome."

"Mmm! Then you've have never had a Fire Warrior before, Gutspilla."

She slipped off his dick and wiped up some of her pussy juice with her hand. Savon took a moment to enjoy the instant look of need on Gutspilla's face. He needed her, and he was at her mercy. Just to tease him she raised her fingers up and licked her own essence slowly. Gutspilla growled in frustration and his orkish member started throbbing uncontrollably.

'He's lucky that I need it just as much as he does.' She thought.

Savon went down and collected more of her womanly juices, this time adding a little spit to it, and rubbed it along her ass. Slowly she let his dick slide into her ass. Gutspilla could see his dick bulging against her sides. She pushed down as far as she could go on his dick before going back up to the tip, going faster and faster each time. His head rolled back and he let out a long moan, relishing how tight her ass was around his cock. His cybork hand went down and roughly fingered her pussy. The shoddy electrical work in the false body part jolts against her pussy that cause her to squeeze down on his thick fingers.

She let out a yelp, loving the sensation of his massive member in her ass and the tingle of the metal on her pussy. The pressure in her belly finally exploded which caused her to squirt all over the warboss's hand. When her ass squeezed violently against his dick Gutspilla finally came so hard the glass in his bionic eye blew out. He let out a loud "WAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" as he filled her ass with Orkish cum. She screamed in tau'n as they came together.

Gutspilla smiled and pulled his hand out of her pussy, licking her sweet pussy juice off his fingers. He reached up and forced them into her mouth, demanding she suck his fingers clean. Savon grabbed his hand and sucked his hand clean. Her hair braid had come undone at some point and now hung freely and wildly.

[[THIS WHERE THE LEMON ENDS! YOU CAN OPEN YOUR EYES NOW!]]

"That was amazing," she panted.

"Hehehe. Yer not bad, blueskin." Gutspilla said with a smirk, his broken bionic eye still smoking. "Nobody can 'andle an Orky pork like dat. Yews definitely tough enough to fight beside me Waaaagh!"

"We will vanquish the tyranids together, and push them back." she said, laying down on his massive chest. He buried his face in her fiery hair, inhaling the sweet scent. Something about being there, lying across his firm body, felt strangely… right. He gave her a firm smack on the ass, leaving a large handprint on her buttcheek. She let out a little gasp at that and giggled her ass on his cock, still inside of her. Gutspilla let out a rumbling chuckle from his chest that tingled her breasts.

Savon had a feeling this was the beginning of a beautiful alliance.

So yeah, that's all she wrote. lol. Gimme some feedback please. I'd like positive reviews, but I'll probably keep it going regardless. I repeat, I do NOT own Warhammer 40k.


End file.
